1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a Bingo game apparatus, and more particularly to a Bingo game apparatus with variable payout capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bingo is a well known game. Players purchase at least one Bingo card which presents a 5×5 matrix (may also be a 3×3, 3×5 or the like matrix) to join in the game. Take the 5×5 matrix as example, columns of each Bingo card are respectively identified by letters B, I, N, G and O. A number is provided or printed in each coordinate (a position of the matrix of each Bingo card) in the matrix. Often, the center coordinate in the matrix leaves blank or is marked “Free” rather than having an assigned number. After each player has purchased a card, means are provided to randomly select numbers identified by the column letter and a number. For instance, O62 is denoted for a number “62” on column “O”. The printed numbers on the card correspond to the following arrangement: 1 to 15 in the B column; 16 to 30 in the I column; 31 to 45 in the N column; 46 to 60 in the G column and 61 to 75 in the O column. Typically, one number is provided by drawing a ball from a cage, a mixer or an electrical drawing machine, wherein multiple balls are contained inside the cage or the mixer and each ball is printed an independent number thereon.
The selection of balls continues until one player has a card marked (corresponding numbers have been drawn) in a winning pattern. This winning pattern might be designated before the game, such like a row, a column, two columns, four corners, an X-pattern, a cover all (all numbers on the Bingo card are covered) or the like.
However, to play the game a number of players are required to provide a number of Bingo cards with different numbers so that a single or few winners can be declared. Hence, the requirement of having a number of players perhaps hundreds of players is necessary for conventional Bingo game that is inflexible. Especially, payout rules of conventional Bingo game are also limited and discourage players since prizes of the game are fixed regardless of the number of players. Furthermore, players participate in the game under fixed pay rules and only have chances to win a fixed payout when one of the Bingo cards is Bingo. Two players have to share the prize when they have Bingo at the same time.
The present invention provides a Bingo game apparatus with variable payout capability and method of implementing the same to obviate or mitigate the shortcomings of the conventional electronic Bingo game apparatus.